PostApocalypto
by dalle
Summary: We continue the stories of the surviving Holcane warriors in the days following their first European contact...
1. Intro

For those of you who saw the movie Apocalypto this fanfic continues with the surviving Holcanes. Snake Ink narrowly survives an attack from the unforgiving leader, Zero Wolf, thus being saved from the onslaught that followed the hunt for Jaguar Paw.

"We will climb down and go after him. We can't allow him to escape."  
What presented itself to his ears as perfectly sound reasoning didn't agree with Zero Wolf. Snake Ink realized this as soon as Zero Wolf's obsidian blade pounded into his ribs. Snake Ink locked eyes with his superior commander and saw unflinching determination to get revenge. Shock and disbelief muddled Snake Ink's brain as he decided what to do next. Inviting another strike was out of the question; so the next best thing to do was hurl himself over the falls...


	2. Greet the Light

Snake Ink tilted his head and opened his eyes. The sun dipped low over the trees, water lapped gently against his sides. The roar of the waterfall was replaced by the bell-like trickle of water over river rock. He tried to sit up but the pain discouraged him. Old Zero Wolf must have cracked a couple of his ribs. Lying there Snake Ink chastised himself for his foolishness. Zero Wolf had been one step ahead of him after all. With Cut Rock out of the way Snake Ink had allowed himself to relax, much to his detriment. And now he couldn't go back to being a warrior if Zero Wolf was still out there. There was no hope of him leading the regiment he had worked years to discipline and now he didn't know if he could even make it back to the capital.

His thoughts were disturbed by loud sloshing nearby. A small child was wading in the shallows casting glances at the water around her. Finally she seemed to find what she was looking for and turned around, calling excitedly to someone in the trees. Snake Ink was alarmed; he was only armed with the knife at his waist, all of his other weapons had been lost in the rapids. With all the recent campaigns he'd led to this very jungle no group of villagers would have any qualms about splitting his skull open with a club. He heard voices coming closer. Snake Ink rolled over and pushed himself up to meet his adversaries.

Every warrior had to face his own death sometime...


	3. Change of Occupation?

Snake Ink stood up as a group of children gathered on the river bank. Upon seeing him rise out of the water half of them turned and fled. The few left screamed at the small child until she peered around at him and immediately began to cry. Snake Ink eased from his lunge-fighting stance. The children wouldn't be sounding any alarm to their parents; these were the villager's children he'd orphaned a few days before. He ignored the pain in his chest and stalked over to the girl.

To her he looked like a demon: water dripped from his coiled dreads, his eyes were flinty and hard, tattoos covered his body from cheek to ankle, and any of the deep brown of his skin that was visible was marred by scars from knife and lance or mottled purple from boulders in the river, and his chest displayed a new red gash.

The little girl was too scared to run and her heart stopped when the fearsome marauder stooped over her to examine their fish trap. He cornered the largest fish and hooked his fingers into the gills. Snake Ink looked the child over. He had always believed he was wasting his time in the warrior chaste. Perhaps he could advance his status as a slave merchant. With his free hand he grabbed the child by the arm and swung her under his other arm next to the fish.


	4. Social Skills

The child's eyes were rapturous when Snake Ink handed her a sliver of fish. She almost stuffed the whole piece in her mouth but Snake Ink snatched it back. He picked the bones out and put the chunk back into her little hands. Salty tear streaks were the only sign that she had been screaming and sobbing only ten minutes before. Snake Ink watched her devour the food and tried to guess how old she was. Three years old was probably too young to be put to any work.

One of the other children, a tall girl, had been watching them from the undergrowth for some time. The villager's children should have been more resourceful but there was hunger evident in their faces. If they were able to get back to their village they could have found plenty of food-stores and tools, but going near that place of death was probably out of the question for them. Better that they serve in a house with plenty to eat, thought Snake Ink.

He pulled the rest of the fish out of the coal bed and set it on the ground where they could see it. The tall girl came closer. Snake Ink tilted his chin towards the fish.

She shook her head. "My sister…" She took another step closer and stopped.

The little girl had already decided not to be afraid of the man who offered her cooked fish to eat and stayed seated close to him. "Sit and eat." He said sternly.

The tall village girl only waited, so her younger sister jumped up and handed her the rest of her fish, then returned to sit at Snake Ink's fire. Snake Ink pulled the bones from another piece of fish for the toddler.

"You had a fine catch today. Why are these children still hungry?" She dropped her gaze. "Tell the boys to bring the rest of the fish and grill them here at the fire." She nodded and beckoned to her baby sister who only ignored her and gnawed the fish piece.

The elder sister returned with a half dozen children, all smaller than she was, to find the baby girl asleep and the warrior wrapping a strip of cloth around his chest. They stayed on the opposite side of the fire but laid their fish out. Snake Ink stood up easier now that he had stabilized his ribs. He stepped around the fire slowly enough for the children to back up to a comfortable distance. They recognized him and kept far enough away to run if necessary. He knelt down and cut and gutted the fish, wrapped them in leaves and buried them in the coals. Wherever he went children were often afraid of him. He had been in the business of warfare for eight years but had never laid a hand on a child. Indirectly he knew he had destroyed many young lives, but to Snake Ink violence was dealt only to those who were worthy to oppose him.


	5. Unlikely Ambassadors

Meanwhile, Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary talked over a small fire on the beach. Their faces were serious and they kept throwing glances towards the other fires close by. "What do you think of these newcomers, Ten Peccary? What would drive them to journey so far?"

"The same thing that brings us to this accursed jungle every season - so they can sample the women." Ten Peccary's rugged features lit up with a wicked smile.

Monkey Jaw's look of intense concentration relaxed for a moment but he soon continued, "But what will we tell the King's Minister about Zero Wolf? We could be slain for incompetence if he hears that some runt out of the jungles killed our commander and lived."

"Who has to tell them he lived? That pompous minister won't care if his whole family lay dead at his feet once we hand him the treasures these pale ones brought." Ten Peccary obviously wasn't concerned. He took a swig of the foreigner's rum and passed it but Monkey Jaw paid no attention.

"Commander and captain killed in one day... I'm afraid to guess what fate has in store for us after what became of them."

Ten Peccary only scoffed, "what could be troubling you when it's obvious that _we're_ next in line to become commander and captain?"

Monkey Jaw faced Ten Peccary, his eyebrows knit together in an arch, "that was precisely my point."


	6. Snakey's Head

Early the next morning Snake Ink rounded the children up for their first march. He had toyed with the idea of tethering them but he had only a short piece of a leather rope. Besides, he knew that the orphans would feel lost and easily accept whatever path fate had given them. Still, the eldest girl in the group made him uneasy. He stepped up to her with the rope; she gazed up at him steadily. He thought better of it and dropped the rope to the ground. He could handle a ten year old.

Snake Ink didn't know what sort of price nine children might bring him, but he had experience handling the profits from plenty of other raids. Often if every warrior obtained at least two captives there was plenty of currency to circulate amongst the squad for a lunar month's pay. And that was only after Zero Wolf and Snake Ink had taken their cuts. He didn't know how much Zero Wolf demanded for each captive sold but he knew that what the nobles paid for them was astronomical.

So there was a decent chance of cutting a profit but there was still one thing to consider. Their squadron had sold captives in three different cities for as long as Snake Ink had been a Holcane but he had never seen any seller's block deal in children. How that could be he couldn't guess. There was much to the business aspect of raiding that Zero Wolf had never bothered to teach him. It was the primary reason that discontent had stirred his soul for the past year. As a lower-ranking warrior none of your accomplishments were regarded as your own. No matter how much Snake Ink strived for efficiency and discipline the squad was the sole property of Zero Wolf.

And then it seemed that Zero Wolf further mocked his efforts by inviting his young son to join the preparations for the raids. But Zero Wolf had shocked them all by bringing the boy along on the raids as well. All of the other warriors had excelled as common soldiers before joining the Holcane ranks; Cut Rock was the first that anyone could remember to join while he was still unproven. Still, it wouldn't have been so bad if Cut Rock hadn't surpassed all of his expectations for one so young. He was strong and agile and reserved, like his father. And he didn't display many of the common difficulties that came with adjusting to the warrior lifestyle. Because he was still a boy he cooked for the squad and mended their weapons. He had to abstain from using any of the women they encountered or from taking any spoils for himself. He didn't speak until one of the senior warriors addressed him. When they directed him to do something he responded only with obedience. Cut Rock's respect and mindfulness threatened to make Snake Ink fond of the boy but he still wanted to see him humiliated.

When Middle Eye leaned close to Snake Ink on the second day of the raiding trip and whispered, "Let's have some fun with him," the corners of Snake Ink's lips had curled up just enough to signal his agreement. Middle Eye signaled Cut Rock to follow them to where he had tied a difficult prisoner to a tree. H prodded Cut Rock along until he was face to face with the prisoner then said, "The best test of any warrior is his ability to fight with his feet wet." Then he thrust his knife into the captive's navel and sliced him open to his rib cage. The mess should have made any young warrior heave but Cut Rock glared at Middle Eye and sluiced the mess off of his feet with a branch. The glee on Middle Eye's face at his dirty trick dropped off into annoyance. "Clean up my knife," he had said and slinked off back to the camp.


	7. Treasure

Snake Ink called to the children, "keep up with the group. Any stragglers will be left for the jaguars."

Oriole ushered the others ahead of her. They took Snake Ink's threats seriously and huddled in close behind him with Oriole's sister. She reached into a small bag tied at her waist to feel the little skull there. She remembered how their father had treasured it, so she would do the same. The warrior turned around every once in a while to make sure they followed. Oriole slowed her pace so he wouldn't see her playing with the cord he dropped. She pulled the stone skull from her bag and quickly tied the cord around it. It was cold and smooth and when the sun shone through it the teeth glittered. She tapped the jaw and it fell open in a silent laugh, then she put it away.


	8. Unlikely Ambassadors 2

Ten Peccary and Monkey Jaw visited the pale foreigners again. Their faces were covered with bristly hair and some of them wore shiny hats. Ten Peccary rubbed his bare chin while he looked them over. They were such a novelty it was hard to take your eyes away from them. "I'm naming them honorary peccary clansmen – because they bear stronger resemblance to them than I do."

Monkey Jaw laughed. One of the most heavily bearded men approached Monkey Jaw with something in hand and gestured towards his spear. He jabbered something and pointed again. "Ten Peccary, tell me what your clansman is saying." Ten Peccary strolled up and tilted an ear towards the man holding a shiny disc. "He said, 'tey frerto stopala lansa." They laughed again.

"You speak peccary very well but what does it mean?"

"He thinks you might give up your weapon for that thing he has."

"Well tell him I need it to hunt peccaries."

Ten Peccary chided him, "let him have it, Monkey Jaw. The exchange is a sign of good faith -- but take something useful."

Monkey Jaw looked the odd man up and down until he spotted a scabbard in his belt. He nodded towards it and the foreigner handed it over. Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary were taken aback. The blade was thin as cloth and stronger than obsidian. Monkey Jaw had no more qualms about handing over his lance and the foreigners chuckled. Both camps were at ease now and could get down to business.


	9. Good Things Come in Small Packages

It looked like Snake Ink wasn't going to make good on his threat to feed any jaguars. The smallest child in the group would refuse to walk until her older sister tried to pick her up, but she would kick and scream until left alone. Snake Ink stomped up to her and demanded that she keep walking but she only increased the intensity of her wails. She ignored his fierce looks and when he realized he wouldn't make any progress with her he picked her up and carried her. Immediately she quieted down and enjoyed a victory nap. He looked down at her little face on his shoulder and wondered how something so small could be so defiant.

It took his thoughts back to Zero Wolf. If Zero Wolf wasn't too preoccupied with mourning his son's death to overlook Snake Ink he was a dead man himself. If he successfully sold the children he could hire mercenaries to fend off any attackers that Zero Wolf might send. Not returning to the city wasn't an option. The warrior society made no obeisance to cowards.


	10. Realization

Ten Peccary's rum was packed under all of the wondrous gifts the foreigners intended for their city's king; and with a clear mind he started to worry about what Monkey Jaw had been saying all along. "Zero Wolf has a lot of kin in the royal court."

Monkey Jaw prodded him to an epiphany, "that's right. The minister of state is his paternal cousin."

"Really? They look nothing alike."

Monkey Jaw shrugged, "he has a frame built for politics."

"And we just let Jaguar-whoever-he-is go."

"Did we ever."

"And our comrades in arms have not been avenged!"

"Their bodies have become carrion for the buzzards."

"The minister will wonder why we two are the only survivors."

"He will wonder that after he flies into a rage and we are properly killed, yes."

Ten Peccary was horrified, "That can't be, Monkey Jaw. I wanted to return home as a hero."

"When we haven't done anything heroic?"

"I find it pretty astonishing that we survived Zero Wolf's madness and a prophecy foretelling our doom while Snake Ink was destroyed. All this time I thought he'd be the first to do Zero Wolf in."

They both exchanged a look. Ten Peccary said what they were both thinking. "Snake Ink has no relatives left to suffer his shame, and he will be too busy living it up in the afterlife to suffer any humiliation himself."


	11. Road Block

In the capital Snake Ink made straight for the slave block. It was slow going because the villager's children stopped and chattered about every novel sight they encountered - which was everything around them. It was a much different experience than hauling adult captives. The children were excited rather than apprehensive. They gawked at everyone who passed and caused a stir with the city dwellers. A boy stopped in front of a hawk stand and Snake Ink clapped a hand on his neck to urge him along.

Women avoided looking directly at Snake Ink but devoured him with their eyes as soon as he passed. All knew who he was but no one approached him. In between campaigns he was reclusive but the city rejoiced him as one of their most decorated warriors. Rich widows flashed their wealth for him because they anticipated the end of his mourning period for his wife. He ignored them.

The slave auctioneer greeted him, "famed warrior, I heard of Zero Wolf's troubles. What brings you back so soon?"

Snake Ink indicated the dressing over his chest and replied, "Zero Wolf thought me useless and sent me on my way."

The slave auctioneer chuckled. "May you enjoy a long recuperation. What've you got for me?"

Snake Ink grunted and stepped aside to show the children.

"What can you be thinking? I'm sure you realize we don't deal in children!"

Snake Ink gave him a menacing scowl. "And why not?"

The auctioneer checked himself, "people would run us out of town for such a crime. And they can't be expected to work that hard anyway."

"Do you think it better that they perish in the jungle?"

"Humph, such decisions about the methods of conquest are best left to the warrior."

Snake Ink lunged for him and closed a fist around his windpipe. "I don't kill children."

An authoritative voice spoke up, "yet this is the first time you bring us children in the interests of avoiding collateral damage."

Snake Ink turned his menacing scowl to the auctioneer's partner.

She allowed the man to purple a little (relishing the moment) before she continued, "I happen to know someone who might be interested in your goods."

Snake Ink let the auctioneer go and the woman descended from her sales platform. "I ask only a small percentage."

"You shall have it." Snake Ink figured she was the one with business sense.

"Take the children to your house. I will send a servant to prepare some food and meet you this afternoon."


	12. Last Moments

The auctioneer's servant arrived with fresh clothing and food for the children. After the meal Oriole snatched a knife from the table and carried her sister to a bench away from Snake Ink. She pulled the crystal skull from her bag and cut the cord in half. With the tip of the knife she knocked two pegs from the condyles of the jaw and threaded the cord through it. She had her sister lift her chin up while she tied the cord around her neck. "This piece is yours now." The little girl played with her necklace until Oriole dropped it underneath her dress.

"It's pretty, Orrie."

Oriole smiled and pinched her cheeks. Snake Ink stalked past them and Oriole hugged her sister protectively. They watched him cross the courtyard and open up the door.


	13. First Adoption Agency?

"There's that loud woman, again."

The slave auctioneer brought a man with her. He had twisted hair like the warrior but it lay close to his scalp and he wore green earrings. Oriole decided he looked a lot nicer than the warrior with the snake tattoos. He spotted them sitting on the bench together and smiled. Oriole's little sister waved.

The auctioneer started to warm up her sales routine. "These two are sisters. The elder one is already accustomed to work and frequently helps watch over the other children. The other is young enough to be raised as though she were your own. She won't remember her ordeal when she gets older."

The man stayed silent and the auctioneer led him to a group of boys. The woman talked over them and frequently gestured at one or the other then the man talked to them himself. He approached Snake Ink and Oriole heard him say "my wife and I lost our three sons. It would do us well to hear the laughter of children again."

The warrior didn't skip a beat, "your help is greatly needed. These children need a home but I must first have some reassurance that they will go to a _good_ home."

The man turned his back to the group of boys and passed Snake Ink a bulging purse, "I can assure you that our home lacks for nothing."

The auctioneer nodded her approval to Snake Ink and helped the man lead the three boys away. A gloom settled over the remaining ones as they watched their cousins and playmates leave. Oriole paid attention as the auctioneer brought more people to the courtyard and left to find more. She tried to memorize the faces of men and women who came through the courtyard door and held her sister tightly. With each she watched as Snake Ink closed the deal and the customers led a child away.

Yet another man arrived, this one had graying hair but a warm face. He muttered a few words and Snake Ink studied him without saying anything. Then he pointed at Oriole.


	14. We're Rich

After that long ordeal Snake Ink really needed a drink. Separating the oldest girl from her sister had been no easy thing and he regretted doing it. The auctioneer's servant had to console the little girl because Snake Ink preferred not to see the poor thing so hysterical. He pulled another jar of tiswin from his stash and sat down with it right as the auctioneer returned.

The energy in her step told him she anticipated a big payment. He stalled her by pouring her a cup.

She accepted and said, "We make wonderful partners. You closed every deal successfully; and to think I was worried you might discourage them."

"I hardly said a thing. Whatever you told them must have been convincing."

"There's no difficulty in selling someone something they want – and all of those people were desperate for children."

Snake Ink filled another cup for himself, "and why's that?"

She wondered that he didn't know but figured he had an excuse by being away on campaigns so often. "Women in this city spend small fortunes on talismans and potions to increase their fertility; sometimes their husbands are more practical and accept that it may be easier to obtain children in other ways."

Snake Ink could see now why public auctions were never held. Purchasing children to raise had to be kept a private matter in order to avoid scandal and harassment.

He poured her another cup and pulled out one of the purses. "Compared to selling slaves how well did our business fare?"

The auctioneer poured the contents of the bag onto the table and scooted the pieces around with her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled, "There's enough here to buy three slaves on the block." Snake Ink reeled; he had five such purses hidden away. "Let that be your share."


	15. Audience with the Minister

The minister of state didn't take the news lightly. The demise of Cut Rock had been a blow to his family and perturbed a Minister who was concerned about the future of his position with the court. But to hear of Zero Wolf's demise and the arrival of a foreign tribe when the city was struggling – there just couldn't have been a worse time.

The minister roared, "Will one of you tell me why you bring trinkets when your entire squad has fallen?"

Monkey Jaw blanched, "the fugitive escaped us early on. We had to abandon his pursuit in light of more pressing circumstances."

The minister strutted between Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary. Classic divide and conquer. He stared down Monkey Jaw until he felt compelled to speak.

"We only hesitate to defame the name of a warrior who held such a distinguished career."

That surprised the minister and he squared himself in front of Monkey Jaw, "do you mean to tell me that this was Snake Ink's doing?"

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary lowered their heads.

The minister thought, well, he was the only one capable of it. "Tell me what happened."

"Snake Ink was an ambitious man. After he slew Zero Wolf the witnesses to the mutiny attacked and were mortally wounded in the process."

Ten Peccary chipped in, "and after a long chase another skirmish resulted in the deaths of Middle Eye and Hanging Moss, but I did manage to wound him. He was desperate and attempted to escape over the falls. His body was never recovered."

The minister of state mulled this over. Due to his profession he understood ambition and could relate to betrayal, so he didn't have any trouble believing their story; but he wanted to be sure. "And what were the nature of his wounds?"

Monkey Jaw looked at Ten Peccary who didn't hesitate to answer, "A knife wound to the chest, sir. He can't have survived if he didn't perish from the fall."

The minister of state had heard all he needed to hear, "in that case, because of your exemplary service and your unwavering loyalty to this court, I fully intend to make you two elite commander and captain of our finest warriors." Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary nodded smugly and tried not to smile. "The official inauguration will commence after you bring me Snake Ink."

Ten Peccary bowed his head respectfully, "we are at your service, sir. However it may take days to find Snake Ink's body as there's no telling how far it's been swept; and the foreigners await our return."

The minister smiled slyly, "nonsense. It won't take you long at all to find Snake Ink at his home."

Monkey Jaw was incredulous.

The minister eyed him suspiciously, "what's got you looking so worried?"

Ten Peccary came to his rescue, "my lord – he always looks like that. We shall be back for our titles shortly."

"Be quick. I had word that he arrived in town yesterday and was seen at the slaving block with fresh wounds. He could be anywhere now. If you don't bring him in the royal court will suspect both of you of collusion with traitors and you will be impaled at the temple steps."

Outside Ten Peccary and Monkey Jaw were somber. "Well, it's either us or him."


	16. The Hunt Begins

Snake Ink woke up the next morning with a massive headache and a throbbing pain in his chest. He tried to rub it but felt a hand instead.

"Famed warrior, you are reputed for all the wrong reasons."

Snake Ink made a quick plea to his gods; he hadn't just – no he certainly had. It was the slave auctioneer. "Get out." Snake Ink went to find his daughter while the woman dressed.

She berated him for being so ungracious after all she had done for him. Snake Ink insisted she had done too much and gave her a cut of the profits. He opened up the door for her just as the little girl walked in. The auctioneer fell silent. She understood immediately that Snake Ink had kept her for himself. She stepped out and threw the door shut as she left.

The little girl suppressed a shuddery sob and asked, "Where's Orrie?"

Snake Ink scooped her up and very gently he told her, "She's with her new family now." The little girl looked at him with heartbreaking sadness in her eyes. Snake Ink distracted her with a mango and they both left for the marketplace.

Moments later Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary arrived at the house.

Snake Ink bought sweet corn cakes for his daughter while Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary readied their weapons in the alley. Snake Ink held his daughter up over a display table and told her to pick out a doll. Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary glided silently through the rooms of the house.

While Snake Ink was inspecting jade bangles Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary met up in the courtyard. "The house is empty but not abandoned. There are baskets of fresh food near the hearth."

Monkey Jaw suggested, "Maybe he spent the night at the brothel. Perhaps we should wait for him. It would be best not to attack him in public." Ten Peccary agreed.


	17. Fresh Tats

Snake Ink walked up to his favorite tattooist's tent, "Fire Brandisher."

A burley man greeted him and led them inside, "Snakey, it's been a long time since you sought fresh ink."

Snake Ink shook his head, "I've had a recent change of occupation and don't have much need for new designs anymore."

"Then what's the occasion?"

"I have plans for a symbol of protection – for my daughter."

Fire Brandisher winked at the little girl, "I don't think it would do to tattoo the War God's face on a girl's chest."

"No, nothing like that. I want a miniature outline of one of the snakes you've done for me. It should wrap around her wrist and guard her rings with its mouth open, ready to strike."

Fire Brandisher chuckled, "of course, what's more fearsome than the threat of retribution from the famed warrior Snake Ink?"

Snake Ink smiled. His friend understood his ego. After they arranged a payment Snake Ink's daughter endured the most painful hour of her young life. The tattooist instructed him to take his daughter home and dress the site properly before doing anything else. Snake Ink smiled proudly and praised Fire Brandisher for his skill. Snake Ink had no way of knowing that he had just condemned his adopted daughter to life as a fugitive.


	18. Tracking is Easier in the Forest

Two hours after starting their stakeout Ten Peccary and Monkey Jaw feared they had just given Snake Ink a head start and set out to get information from witnesses at the slaving block. They questioned the slave auctioneer and found out about Snake Ink's failed attempt to put the villager's children up for sale.

Monkey Jaw asked him, "Did he mention what he planned to do after?"

The slaver's windpipe was still sore from the day before and he rasped angrily, "no, but that woman volunteered to help him and was gone the rest of the afternoon. She was late to work this morning as well."

They turned their attention to the woman taking bids on the platform. Ten Peccary ran a hand through his bristly hair and said, "I'll handle this one."

When she joined them he told her she had an important opportunity to assist in the detainment of a dangerous criminal and asked if she could help "in any way possible."

She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What do you want?"

Ten Peccary flashed an immobilizing grin and the auctioneer immediately recognized that she had a disconcerting weakness for handsome warriors. "I mean, how can I help?"

Ten Peccary took her elbow and drew her away from the crowd. Monkey Jaw shook his head; it was all just a tired routine.

Ten Peccary said, "You would be helping us immeasurably if you would tell us any information you have on the whereabouts of Snake Ink." He leaned in close to whisper to her jade earring, "it's an urgent matter of the security of the throne."

Monkey Jaw was disgusted at the display; he almost hoped she wouldn't fall for it. The woman flashed her eyes in alarm and that perplexed him. But in fact the slave auctioneer knew somehow that she should cut all suspicion that she might have any personal relationship to Snake Ink. She bristled at the thought of him. If anyone could teach him a lesson for her these two highly trained, and strong, men just might. Looking at the fierce determination in their faces gave her a sense of impending doom for Snake Ink. Ah, well, she might miss him one day but at least she could profit from him one more time before he went.

She feigned concern, "that sounds very serious…"

Monkey Jaw almost slapped his forehead. He didn't know how much more he could watch.

She went on, "how important is this information to you?"

The hints she was dropping flew right past Ten Peccary and he answered unhelpfully, "highly important."

The woman waited for him to say more. Ten Peccary fidgeted and said, "look, it's a matter of life and death, here."

The slave auctioneer turned away from him quickly before he could see the scowl on her face. His density reminded her of Snake Ink. Here was another one who just didn't get it. "I really don't think I can help you."

Ten Peccary's temper flared, "why not? How can you be incapable of helping those who need it? Or do you only serve to let others help themselves?" He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders but she drove her knee hard up into his groin and by doing so wiped the lewd grin off of his face and renewed Monkey Jaw's faith in womankind. She felt loads better. If only she had done that this morning.

She was about to make her way back to the sales platform when Monkey Jaw rushed past Ten Peccary's collapsed form to impose himself between her and her place of business. He looked at her and then knit his eyebrows at his fallen comrade and reminded himself to keep his distance. Quickly he told her he understood if she didn't want anything to do with them but he still needed her help and she was the only one who had the information they were looking for.

Typical, she thought, right when she had struck the idea of one warrior from her head another one quickly replaced him. She decided she liked his sincerity. She composed herself and tipped her chin up to look him in the eyes, "that's right. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one he's had extended contact with since his arrival."

Monkey Jaw realized he underestimated her. She knew what she was doing and what she was worth to them right now. He smiled and raised his hands in recognition of her victory. He got to the point; he figured that the business woman in her would appreciate it. "We'll give you double what he paid you for information leading to his capture."

Ten minutes later Monkey Jaw got a purse from Ten Peccary and gave up his own to the auctioneer; she caught both in one hand like a pro. Ten Peccary had been paralyzed with pain for a number of those minutes and couldn't understand how they could both be down by nearly a month's salary. Monkey Jaw reprimanded him, "If you knew how to follow through with women this wouldn't have cost us a thing."


	19. Huh?

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary were bewildered. How had Snake Ink managed to pay her what he did? Monkey Jaw had refused to pay what she really asked but she had told him everything anyway. Such was the motivation for revenge.

"Why would he need to obtain so much money in so short a time? Is he planning to run?"

"Why would he run? He can't know that we're after him already; we've been in town less than four hours."

"What is he doing keeping a child? That's not like him at all."

"He can't be far out of town yet, he was still at his home two and a half hours ago." Their jog was halted by a vendor.

"Warriors, you must've had a successful campaign, huh?"

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary exchanged glances. "What's it to you?"

The vendor wondered what offense he'd made and replied apologetically, "I only inquire because I thought you might want some new adornments as well…"

Monkey Jaw made like he was striking up a conversation, "Snake Ink had himself a shopping trip, huh?"

"A shopping splurge, more like. He bought a full set of jade bracelets and a pair of earrings. He knows that finer workmanship can't be found in the entire city."

"Which way did he head?"


	20. Doing What They do Best

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary sped along, stopping here and there to question vendors about Snake Ink. Most feigned ignorance - they didn't want to get involved. Others had to be cajoled or threatened.

One stone knapper obviously wanted a bribe and when Monkey Jaw asked if Snake Ink had stopped by the tradesman snappily replied, "What's it worth to you?"

Monkey Jaw threw his head down on the table and pinned him down with his arm twisted behind his back.

Ten Peccary grabbed one of the vendor's freshly sharpened knives and held it to his throat. "To us its worth a very slight effort. You're an expert at making weapons and it takes you all day to accomplish anything. We, on the other hand, are expert at using weapons and finish the job in the blink of an eye."

The stone knapper panicked and spilled his guts in no time at all. Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary looked over him at each other and smiled. It must have been the first time anyone had pulled a knife on him. City dwellers had it so good here. Monkey Jaw hauled him off the table and threw him to the floor. Ten Peccary pocketed the blade and they left for a tent a few spots down to see Fire Brandisher.


	21. CrossExamination

Fire Brandisher had just finished cleaning his points when Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary showed up. They looked determined and a tad bit frantic. Fire Brandisher knew right away that something was up. A lot of his customers, these two included, preferred to see him when they'd been drinking. And the two warriors seemed acutely aware of everything in his shop. "What can I do for you boys?"

Ten Peccary strolled up to him, Monkey Jaw had a look around. "We're looking for Snake Ink."

Ah, so they knew he'd been here. "You just missed him. He took his business to another tattoo artist two districts down."

Monkey Jaw stooped to pick something up from the floor. "Did he bring anyone with him?"

"No."

Monkey Jaw showed them a sliver of honey-drenched mango skewered onto a stick. "Then I suppose you consoled Snake Ink with a mango candy since you were unable to help him."

"I have a sweet tooth."

Monkey Jaw tossed the mango-pop away and started going through the sketches on his table.

"What's old Snake Ink done anyway?"

"He's wanted for murdering Zero Wolf."

Fire Brandisher was skeptical, "foolish of him to wait until he had wasted the better part of his youth to do it. If Zero Wolf had such a handle on his command not to be overcome until now he should have left him well enough alone. We'll never see another commander as fine as Zero Wolf."

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary locked their eyes on him. This was definitely weird. Monkey Jaw glared at him, "I'll be sure to use that in my eulogy." At that point Monkey Jaw looked down at the sheaf of sketches he held in his hand, the design was so tiny he could hardly see it. He brought it up to his face and smiled. He folded the sketch and tucked it underneath the strap that crossed his chest. He nodded at Ten Peccary and they both left.

Fire Brandisher looked through the mess they left – they'd taken the design he did for Snake Ink's daughter.

Ten Peccary asked, "What should we do about the tattooist?"

"Leave him. He didn't know what was going on."

"Aren't we going to see the other tattoo artist?"

Monkey Jaw handed him the sketch. Ten Peccary opened it up to see a delicate white snake; its jaws were open and the body curved away and stacked up over itself.

Monkey Jaw said, "It's just like Snake Ink's only it's made to wrap around a small arm or leg. And this is only an outline. The snake will no doubt get its spots when it's older."

Ten Peccary nodded, "Snake Ink would have been too impressed by this to seek out anyone else. We'll find him at his house."


	22. Evil Tidings

Snake Ink carried his daughter asleep in his arms. He had only stopped to purchase aloe leaves for salve and was coming up to his house. He saw a familiar cripple and crossed the street to give him a donation.

"Blessings upon you, sir. It might interest you to know that two men awaited you this morning."

Snake Ink dropped another donation into his bowl, "how long ago did they leave?"

"Less than an hour ago. They waited in the alley but haven't yet returned." Snake Ink thanked him and hurried home.

Inside he forgot all about salving his daughter's arm. He threw open a storage case and pulled out a wooden club studded with obsidian chips. The little girl peeked into the cabinet and gasped. It was filled with an assortment of lances and knives and evil-looking things she couldn't name. He reassured her by resting his hand on top of her head and glanced around; there wasn't a safe hiding place anywhere if they decided to burn down the house. He scooped her back up and ran outside.


	23. Right Through the Front Door

Monkey Jaw and Ten Peccary drew up to Snake Ink's house. They figured they didn't need to obscure themselves: there was no way Snake Ink could be expecting them, after all.

Ten Peccary had a bad feeling gnawing at him. "What's the plan? Shouldn't one of us wait outside if he tries to run?"

Monkey Jaw slowed his pace and looked at Ten Peccary, "it's too dangerous to face him alone."

Ten Peccary couldn't argue with that. He looked away and spotted a beggar who'd been there during that morning's stakeout. He had a companion with him now. The same would happen to his entire family if they didn't silence Snake Ink for good.

Ten Peccary stepped up to the courtyard door. They'd come here dozens of times with liquor and dozens of times empty handed; it was with a heavy heart now that he went to pound on the door. At the first knock the door swung open. Ten Peccary steeled himself and pushed through the doorway as though he wasn't expecting an arrow to nestle itself in his heart and bellowed, "Snakey, where are you? You missed out on some good times!"

Snake Ink was lounging in the middle of the courtyard with his feet propped up on the cistern walls. He roused himself from his nap and growled, "How much more of your good times do you think I could handle?" He propped a bottle of mescal on the lid of the tank and eased back.

Ten Peccary sat down in a nearby chair and helped himself to the bottle. "This is better than the imported stuff. Where did you get it?"

Snake Ink raised his arm from his eyes enough to look at them and smiled mischievously. "I didn't find it; a woman brought it over last night."

They all laughed knowingly. Ten Peccary drained the bottle with another swig and said, "You broke your celibacy on one with good taste. Do you have any more?"

"I have plenty of the liquor but expect to hear no more from the woman. So once this batch is gone, it's gone. How did you come across imported mescal?"

Ten Peccary smiled broadly, "like I said, you missed out on some good times."

"So you killed the Jaguar, then?"

Ten Peccary and Monkey Jaw had almost forgotten about that, they'd been so preoccupied with finding Snake Ink. "No… not exactly."

Snake Ink dropped his arm from his eyes entirely to fix them with a glare. Ten Peccary wanted to avoid his stony glare and got up to find more of the mescal.

Snake Ink sat up sternly and addressed Monkey Jaw for the first time. He could always get the story out of Monkey Jaw. "Then what exactly did happen?"

Monkey Jaw took a deep breath, "He killed Middle Eye - and Hanging Moss…" He watched the coldness seep into Snake Ink's eyes, this wasn't looking so good.

Ten Peccary barged into the conversation and handed them both a bottle of mescal and tilted one back himself. "And Buzzard Hook never came back up after the falls."

Snake Ink set his drink down on the well cover. Monkey Jaw glanced away and pulled the stopper off and had a sip, now was definitely one of the few times that warranted a drink. He could already feel a slight throbbing in his head after he had wiped his mouth. Snake Ink had his evil eyes fixed on him. That cold glare from his former captain was about to be the blank stare of a corpse but it still intimidated him. "So was it Zero Wolf's foolishness that got them killed or your own ineptitude?"

Monkey Jaw winced at the words and had another swig. Ten Peccary was already lapsing into his happy drunk phase and laughed. "Foolish, indeed. But he got it all dealt back to him on the tips of three wooden stakes."

Snake Ink pondered this for the briefest of moments. "Zero Wolf was killed by that dog eater?"

Ten Peccary grinned, "and how."

Snake Ink reached for his bottle on the well cover and looked at it. He stood up and Ten Peccary and Monkey Jaw tensed up, not knowing whether to draw their weapons or not. They watched closely and relaxed when Snake Ink pulled a bottle of tiswin from a crate. Ten Peccary settled back into his chair but Monkey Jaw only grew more anxious about what their adversary would do.

"So let me guess, once Zero Wolf's vendetta was acquitted by his own death, you two must have wondered at the merit of working for free. At that you abandoned pursuit and came home. But seeing as how you're still alive you must have covered your trail with a slew of lies."

Ten Peccary laughed again, "and how."

Monkey Jaw grunted, suddenly he regretted not leaving Ten Peccary outside. "Not another word!" He stepped in front of Ten Peccary and hoped Snake Ink would forget the comment.

Snake Ink shook his head, "is there no honor left in this world?"

Monkey Jaw was on edge, he didn't think it wise to make Snake Ink angry, he knew what kind of atrocities the man was capable of when he got worked up. Snake Ink fell into a deep brooding silence. Monkey Jaw attempted to settle things, "you still haven't told us how you managed to survive an attack from Zero Wolf."

"The blow glanced off my ribs. I went into the water before he could readjust for the next stab."

Monkey Jaw smiled, "If he hadn't gone and tried to off you I suppose you would have easily taken care of the jungle boy for us."

Snake Ink shook his head, "I'd have been killed like the rest of them. Maybe I'm still waiting for the curse to act. But you never told me: exactly how long did it take you to sell me out?"

Monkey Jaw felt a cold chill take his body; how did he find out? Snake Ink smiled at Monkey Jaw's obvious surprise, "really, you guys never give me enough credit."

Monkey Jaw unclipped his war club from his belt and advanced. Snake Ink stood up and tossed the lid from the well and reached inside to draw out his obsidian studded club.

Monkey Jaw stopped in his tracks and broke out into a sweat. "Give yourself up, you'll never last against two of us – we got the same combat training you did, remember?"

Snake Ink smiled with contempt, Monkey Jaw wasn't as convincing as he was trying to sound. Snake Ink circled him, "why do you think I let Ten Peccary have access to an open bar?"

Monkey Jaw broke his eyes away from Snake Ink to glance behind him – Ten Peccary was passed out in the lounger with the bottle cradled under his arm. Monkey Jaw spun back around, "that's not possible, that guy can drink any of us under the table!"

"Evidently he never drank with any women from the slave blocks. I'll give you a pointer if you live through this: never drink anything you haven't mixed yourself!"


End file.
